


Instructions Not Included

by ButterflyBunny



Series: Avengers' Infinite Playlist [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Natasha Romanov, Bottom Steve Rogers, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Sexual Content, Songfic, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wanda Has No Filter, Wanda Loves Cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyBunny/pseuds/ButterflyBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one gave Tony a guide for the whole being in love thing. Lucky for him Steve had it all figure it out, at least he thinks so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instructions Not Included

_[(Make You Feel My Love – Adele)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4k-W6cZ2CiY) _

 

 

Steve spends the next few days thinking about Tony. How he found him drunk and lonely in the kitchen that night, How he felt so useless for not knowing how to make Tony feel wanted. _Loved_. Tony on the other hand acted as if it never happened. They had gotten to bed together and Steve woke up alone. The man was in the kitchen learning to make pancakes with Wanda, for fuck’s sake, he spend a lot of time in the lab too, but not overworking himself, he also trained with Clint and Natasha, even Thor joined them a few times since he was back form Asgard for the rest of the week, visiting Jane and Selvig. For some reason, even though Tony seemed fine, more than fine actually, he felt… annoyed.

Of course it was Natasha who noticed.

They were inaugurating the new olympic sized, wave making pool on the very last floor of the tower. The sun filtered through the windows enough to illuminate beautifully the pool, but not enough for everyone to get sunburned – Unless you were Darcy and “needed a tan”, then you could seat the chairs from the balcony, where the sun hit perfectly – Clint was making burgers and Wanda was hosting a hot dog eating competition between Pietro and Thor, Vision was just eating. Sam was chatting with Bruce and Jane, who he considered the two smartest people, obviously Tony joined to prove he the tittle was his’. Anyways, everything was perfect.

Except for Steve, who had sat on a chair, listening to Darcy’s ipod, looking and feeling… inexplicably upset.

“Ok, what’s going on”

He looked up to find Natasha Romanoff in a bikini – And yes, she didn’t look terrible at all in it – hand on her hips and a raised eyebrow. Steve sighed and took the headphones off. She offered him a beer bottle and sat on the chair next to him. He stared at the glass and took a sip, it wasn’t bad at all.

“Mangoritas, or something” Natasha said, “Wanda made it”

“It’s good”

“So”

“What?” Steve raised an eyebrow back at her.

She rolled her eyes and threw him a bottle. Sunscreen. Natasha pulled her hair up in a ponytail and Steve opened the bottle, pouring a small ammount in his hand and spreading it on the woman’s back. Steve’s eye dart to Tony, who was still talking to Jane and Sam. Bruce offered Jane a “mangorita” and she refused, Tony took it rapidly from Bruce’s hand before the man insisted and then put it in the nearest table.

Steve chuckled softly.

“So it’s not Tony, like I thought” Natasha, who was looking at him with the corner of her eye, said.

“What are you-“

“You have been upset the past few days” Natasha explains, “Wanda thinks is because she knocked you out in training and Clint thinks is because he made broccoli lasagna and you hate broccoli”

“I don’t _hate_ broccoli” Steve says dumbly.

“I put my money on Stark”

He presses his lips. Because of course is about Tony. It just isn’t _because_  of Tony.

Since he had known Natasha enough to know trying to change the subject won’t be of use, he tells her about that night. When he finishes he shrugs and looks away at the man again, Tony is eating a burger now and talking with Vision and Jane, Bruce is playing chess with Pietro, who is stuffing his face with a Burger.

“Look, Steve” Natasha says and he looks back at her, “Tony is that kind of person who had been alone all his life, even when he had someone… he’s used to loneliness, but now he’s surrounded by people” She puts a hand on his shoulder, “It’s going to take time to get used to it”

“You should have seen him” Steve says, “I felt so… I couldn’t- I wanted to tell him-“

Steve was out of words. He wanted to tell Tony that he was never going to be alone, that he loved him, most of all he wanted Tony to believe it.

“Show him” Natasha says, he looks at her, “It’s going to take time for him to understand it, but for now, keep trying”

Steve nods softly. A shriek calls their attention. Natasha and Steve look towards Wanda, Bruce, Tony and Jane. Jane laughs and her face flushes when Thor hugs her from behind. Natasha chuckles and stands. Steve copies her not really knowing what the fuss is about, he understands what’s going on when he’s close enough to hear Sam congratulating Jane.

“We found out a few days ago” Jane says.

“This is amazing, congratulations, Jane” Bruce says.

Natasha smiles, “What’s this abo-”

“Dr. Foster is having a child” Vision informs them.

“What?!” Natasha gasps and walks towards Jane.

“Thor” Steve puts a hand on his shoulder and offers him a warm smile.

Thor, who had been shaking Pietro and Clint’s hand turn to him with a big smile on his face, he hugs him briefly, flabbergasted. He had the erroneous idea that, as a God, Thor wasn’t able to… procreate. He hugs Jane at the same time Wanda pulls out her camera, one of the presents Tony gave her along with her super-suit. Darcy is a crying mess while she talks on the phone with Pepper.

And when Tony arrives, he has two bottles of a very expensive champagne he kept on the kitchen bar, Clint is behind him with a few glasses.

“This is amazing! This is amazing!” Wanda exclaims.

“Congratulations, Jane” Steve says, hugging her and kissing the top of her hair.

“Thanks, Steve” She says, and Steve can see happy tears in the corner of her eyes.

“Jane, Pepper is on the phone!” Natasha says, handing her Darcy’s phone.

Steve laughs softly, because he could hear the scream Pepper let out before Jane putt he phone on her ear. Tony pops the champagne open and they all cheer. Thor accepts the first glass and gulps it down immediately, then he throws it to the ground and they all look at him. Pietro, who got the second glass does the same.

“Alright!” Thor says and throws and arm around him.

They laugh and soon their glasses are replaced by new glasses with more champagne, juice for Jane of course. They gather in a small circle and Thor raises his glass.

“I wouldn’t ask to have it any other way” He says, “For friends, family and love” He says and looks at Jane, “Thank you for being mine”

“Cheers!” Clint says and they all follow.

It isn’t until a few hours later. When the sun is going down and everyone is in the living room exhausted and a little bit sunburnt that Darcy explains Steve about the Golden apples of Iddun, and then she tells him that Thor stopped eating them, it wouldn’t affect the fact that he is a God, but it allowed him to live as a mortal. Steve looks at Thor, who is sitting on a chair on the balcony talking with Wanda, while Jane smiles sleepy on his lap, and he understands that he did it for Jane.

“That for me is… The ultimate proof of love” Darcy says with a smile on her face, “Dont’ you think?”

Steve blinks his eyes feeling heavy, “What?”

Darcy chuckles, “You should go rest, you look tired”

He smiles and nods.

When he gets to his room he doesn’t even shower, because he throws himself on the bed and falls asleep without even noticing.

 

* * *

 

 

He blinks his eyes open slowly, and he almost have a heart attack when he finds a furry ball of… well, fur on sitting on his chest and licking the tip of his nose. He sits rapidly on the bed scaring the little black cat and two big yellow eyes look at him form the feet of the bed. He looks around and moves slowly towards it.

“Hey, little fella’” He scratches the head softly and the little animal purrs in content.

“I told you to close my door when you left the room!” He hears Wanda yell, he thick accent a sign that she was upset.

“It attacked me! I had to run!” Pietro retorts.

“What if he jumped off the building!”

“It’s a cat! I will land on its feet”

Steve chuckles and grabs the small cat, “Looks like someone’s looking for you”

He opens the door to find Wanda about to knock on it, a fist on the air and her mouth pressed. Her eyes light up when she sees the cat on his arms and she grabs it. Pietro is behind them and he rolls his eyes, Steve can see he had a few scratched on his arm and the silver haired boy crosses his arms and shrugs.

“Sorry!” Wanda tells Pietro, she kisses his cheek and leaves with a big smile on his face.

Steve shrugs at Pietro and the man rolls his eyes. He then leaves speaking sokovian under his breath.

When he arrives to the kitchen only Tony is there, that’s when he realises he overslept, because the clock over the kitchen counter is marking almost noon. Tony looks at him with a frown but a smile on his face, like he too is confused that Steve had just woken up. He’s shoeless, as he is usually when he’s walking around the kitchen looking for his coffee fix, he is also wearing black gym pants and a thin tank top, almost transparent because of the sweat.

“Hey” Steve says dumbly.

“Morning” Tony says walking towards him, “Or should I say afternoon?” he grins and kisses Steve.

Steve chuckles against his lips when he pulls back and before he fully leaves his space he hold him by the back of the neck and kisses him again. Tony seems to melt into his touch, he leaves the water bottle on the counter and puts his hands on Steve’s hips. A strange want fills Steve, like he hadn’t kiss Tony in a million years, he hears a “whop!” sound and he pulls back, flushing violently when he sees a threat of saliva, and Tony licks his lips looking behind him. He turns to find Wanda with the cat in her arms.

“He- hey, Wanda” Steve waves.

“Hey, Sorry” Wanda says, “I was going to get Opal some milk” she explains.

“Opal?”

“Vision and Wanda adopted a cat” Tony said, turning to grab his bottle of water, “Wanda named it Opal”

“Her” Steve says almost automatically, Wanda smiled widely, “It’s a… Opal is a girl name”

Tony chuckles and nods. Steve sits and Wanda throws him an apple, which he catches without flinching and Tony raises an eyebrow, impressed. Wanda pulls the milk carton out and grabs a small bowl.

“How was training, Stark?” Wanda asks, “According to Pietro, you managed to not get your butt kicked”

Tony laughs, “True”

“I told Clint, I told him, Stark is a fast learner” The woman says, she misses the expression in Tony’s face, because she’s looking at the cat, Opal, drink milk from the bowl.

Steve stares at Tony, fascinated by the expression on his face. Is a mixture of shock and disbelief, and there is a frown, but what he finds the most adorable is the faint blush on the tip of his ears. Is almost as if he had never received a compliment so casually, like Wanda offered. And it reminds him of what Natasha said, Tony is not used to… feel loved, appreciated.

“So, how did- um- where did Vision got the little fur ball?” Tony asks.

“Dr. Foster took us to a foster home for cats this morning” Wanda explains, Tony nods, “There were so many! I wanted them all!”

Tony laughs, “Maybe just one for now”

Wanda nods, “Why don’t you get one?”

“A cat?” Tony asks, “Not a fan of pets, really”

Wanda nods, she then smiles and leaves with Opal in the arms. Steve looks at her leave and smiles softly, Tony goes to the fridge and grabs an apple, then he sit next to Steve and starts rolling on the stool he’s sitting on. Steve remembers Natasha’s words again and only one question comes to his head.

_How do you make someone feel loved?_

Tony looks at him funny and Steve looks at the apple in his hand again. That’s when the older man hooks his feet to the stool and drags Steve closer to him. He smiles at Tony when their knees touch and the man tilts his head slightly.

“What’s on that head of yours” Tony asks.

“I want to see you train” Steve says.

“Um… Ok”

“I mean, I want to train with you, if you want”

Tony nods, “Sure” he says, “Is that what’s being on your mind?”

“Yeah”

Steve nods.

Tony’s eyes linger on him for a few seconds, and he thinks maybe he can read him like an open book. Steve knows he had always being one to wear his heart on his sleeve, and he wishes he could read Tony as easily. He looks at the man when he feels his hand on his knee, the knee he had been moving up and down without even realising it.

“I love you, Steve” Tony says quietly.

Steve puts his hand over his’ and smiles, “I love you too, Tony”

Tony nods and pats his knee awkwardly, “I’ve got some work to do downstairs”

Steve nods.

 

* * *

 

 

He doesn’t see Tony the rest of the day. He locks himself in his room and busies himself between listening to music and doodling on his notebook. He starts by drawing the small cat he found in his bed that morning, Opal. He smiles when he finishes it and rips the page, behind it he writes something for Wanda. He then draws Jane, with her doe like brown eyes and the two very distinctive beauty marks on her cheeks, then Thor, with his blue eyes and long blond hair, throwing her arms around her.

He draws Wanda pursing her lips and Pietro with the annoyed expression he often wore when Wanda yelled at him, something between a mix of actual annoyance and endearment. Something that reminded him of Bucky so much. The mild scold look he gave him when he found him in the back of an alley in the middle of an ass kick. The ones he insisted could do all day. He doesn’t really realise the afternoon had passes until he’s out of a shower and Wanda enters his room, asking if he was upset with her for interrupting him and Tony in the morning.

Steve laughs.

“Where are you getting that?”

“It ran through my mind” She shrugs.

“I’m not upset”

“Alright, good” She nods.

She starts walking around the room while Steve dresses. He thinks about telling her to wait outside of something, but she seems unfazed by his half naked body. She seems to see the awkwardness in him because she looks at him, eyes crinkle in amusement and waves a hand.

“I won’t look” She shrugs, “Hey you draw?”

“Yeah, it’s um- nothing really” he answers while he looks for a clean shirt.

Wanda grabs the drawing of herself and Pietro, “Oh!” She points at herself, “You are good”

“Thanks” He smiles, “You can keep it”

She is already folding it and putting it in her pocket before he even finishes talking. When he’s all dressed Wanda is looking at the moleskin, the red one he used last and for some reason her eyes are fixated in one page, big green eyes are suddenly sad.

“Who is this?” Wanda says, her finger tracing the drawing. Steve knows Wanda is a very empathetic person, Bruce said it was maybe because of her abilities, somehow she was connected to everything in some sense. He walks towards her and stands behind, looking at the drawing of Bucky he had made last, he had made plenty, but for some reason he find that one to be his best. Wanda looks at him.

“Bucky” Steve says, “He was- is my best friend”

“Oh” Wanda nods, “You have a lot of drawings of him” she says, flipping the pages, “Are you worried you are going to forget him?”

Steve’s heart hitches at that. The thought hadn’t cross his mind, it was impossible for him to forget. Bucky on the other hand… What if he found him and his friend didn’t recognise him again? His chest feels heavy and Wanda holds his hand. She smiles and then leaves the room, not without telling him that dinner was ready.

 

* * *

 

 

After dinner he decides to take some chilli to Tony, since he missed it. Everyone is already in their rooms when he gets to the lab and finds it empty. He sighs and goes to the kitchen and then the gym, when he checks the video feed of the garage he sees every car is there.

“FRIDAY, Where is Tony?”

“ _Mr. Stark is in the pool area_ ”

“Thanks”

When Steve finds him his heart stops. He’s in the middle of the pool floating, his eyes are close and his mouth is slightly open. Without thinking it he toes his shoes off and throws himself in the pool. He grabs Tony’s arm and yanks, a little too hard. And then Tony opens his eyes and they both start sort of wrestling in the water, until Tony realises is Steve.

“What the- Steve, what the fuck?!”

“Sorry! I’m sorry!”

“What happened? Why did-“

“I thought you were-“

“What?! Dead?!”

And when Steve doesn’t say anything Tony stares at him. There is nothing else but the sound of them paddling on the water and their heavy breathings, And Steve feels nothing but shame. That’s until Tony starts laughing.

“Wh- why are you-“

“You really thought I was dead?” Tony asks, “I do know how to swim you know”

Steve glares at him, flushing furiously because it does sound stupid. For fuck’s sake, he jumped on the pool all heroically for nothing. Tony splashes water on his face and looks at him with a smile.

“Okay, you know how to swim, good” Steve rolls his eyes and swims away.

He sits on the edge of the pool and takes his soaked shirt off, he also pulls out the phone in his pants and curses under his breath. Tony swims and gets out of the pool, sitting next to him. He isn’t wearing a swimsuit, just his boxers and a shirt.

“What were you doing anyways?” Steve asks, looking at the phone, not really wanting to looks at Tony.

Tony shrugs, “I didn’t get a change to use the pool before”

“I noticed”

Tony take his hand to his chest unconsciously and Steve understands. He twists the shirt in his hands and watches the water fall into the pool.

“Steve” Tony says quietly, “You jumping into the water… Very, very, hot” he says and Steve snorts a laugh, “I mean it!”

“You are such a dick” Steve says, splashing water into his face.

He then leans in and kisses Tony. A small peck on his lips. And then Tony kisses him back, deeper. Like finishing whatever it was they started that morning. And when Tony runs a hand across his chest and neck, he feels a warmth spread through all his body and he puts a hand on Tony’s tight and squeezes softly, causing the man to groan softly.

“Do you- do you want to take this upstairs?” Steve asks.

And Tony nods frantically.

 

* * *

 

 

It was the first time Steve got a good look of Tony’s naked form. With the lights on and all that, and when it was his turn to get nude his hands were shaky, still, he took the remaining piece of clothes he had on. Tony smiled softly at him and walked towards him, kissing him. They fall into the bed kissing, the faint smell of chlorine and their still wet hair not really bothering them. The feeling of want taking over them. Steve didn’t really know how to proceed apart from kissing, not to get to what he wanted. He wanted to give himself to Tony.

“Tony” Steve pants and falls quiet because he can’t make the words “fuck me” or “make love to me” leave his mouth.

“We can just… this is fine” Tony says, kissing him.

“I want…” Steve licks his lips, “You”

Tony looks at him, “Is this a really weird moment to ask… Why?” he chuckles nervously, his fingers tingling Steve’s side, his tone as nonchalant as he can get it.

And all of the sudden, Tony looks scared. Scared that Steve is not going to answer, scared that there is no answer. No reason.

“Because you already have me”

Tony swallows and nods, “How… how do you want me?”

“I- In me- inside- I-“

“Oh” Tony says, “ _Oh_ ”

“Good?”

“Good”

Tony reaches for the nightstand and tells Steve to get on his knees.

He closes his eyes and waits for Tony to touch him again. He had thought about it before, plenty of times after that day in the lab, even before that. He shudders when Tony runs a hand through his back, resting it on his neck.

“Hey” He says, “It’s okay”

Steve nods and lets Tony continue. Hands touch him everywhere, like Tony is trying to memorise him. And then he turns because he wants to, he needs to look at Tony in the eye, the man frowns.

“I want to see you”

“It’ll be easier-“ He stops himself and then nods, “I need to… get you ready first”

He nods and goes back to his previous position. For some reason he feels like Tony is just… staring. And then he feels Tony’s fingers between his buttcheeks, he gasps and Tony puts his hand on the back of his neck, soothing him and he starts breathing hard, his cheeks, ears and chest flushed.

“I’m going to make it good for you” Tony says.

“Yes”

Steve fists the sheets when Tony puts the first finger in and it doesn’t feel like the times he tried to do it. Maybe because Tony knows what he’s doing, to maybe just because is Tony. He can tell there is two fingers in him, scissoring and opening him slowly a few minutes later.

“Oh God” he whispers more to himself, “Oh god” but Tony hears him and chuckles softly.

“Good?”

Steve nods, his hips moving involuntarily when Tony adds another finger. He’s so hard against his stomach and he wants to see if Tony is hard too. And he feels so ready, he’s about to voice it when Tony crock his fingers inside of him and hits that sweet bundle of nerves deep inside of him.

“Fuck”

“Language” Tony says.

Steve laughs against the sheets and Tony leans and kisses his shoulder. He then turns and Tony tilts his head slightly, a frown on his face. Steve can see he’s hard against his abdomen and follows his hand movement when he strokes himself.

“It’ll be easier if you-“

“I want to look at you” Steve says, his voice foreign to himself.

Tony nods slowly. They move to accommodated and when they are comfortable enough they stare at each other, nothing awkward, but there is something about Tony’s eyes, looking at Steve as if he wasn’t really there. Before Steve can say anything Tony looks at where they erections are touching, creating some friction but not enough, not anymore. Tony pours a good amount of lube in his cock and guides it into Steve.

“Tony“

“Sorry- is this- are you-”

“It’s okay, I’m fine” Steve nods, “Oh God, Tony”

He pushes inside inch by inch until he feels himself fully into Steve. The warmth inside of the man’s body makes him groan lowly and Steve moves a little, throwing his legs around Tony’s hips. That’s when Tony starts moving, thrusting his hips experimentally and Steve starts panting against his temple when the movements become deeper and faster. He feels so close but he wants Tony to come first, he wants him to come inside of him.

Tony looks at him, panting against his lips now, and even though is not the first time it feels different. He gasps when Tony hits the same sweet spot with his cock and digs his nails into his back, and Tony kisses him, a wet, messy kiss to silence him because he knows that Steve is loud when he comes. And when it finally happens, when Steve comes between their bodies and he’s filling him form the inside he feels complete.

That’s how making love feels like.

There is no other noise in their room but their pants and for Steve, the sound of their hearts beating fast. When Tony is about to move, Steve shakes his head.

“Stay” he asks, “A little bit longer”

“Of course” Tony whispers.

And before he dozes off, he hears Tony whispers something he quite doesn’t get, but he swears it was “thank you”.

 

 

_“I know you haven't made your mind up yet, but I would never do you wrong… I've known it from the moment that we met no doubt in my mind where you belong."_


End file.
